


this is where we broke up

by HejterZombie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Polski | Polish, Relationship(s), Sad Scott, Sad Stiles Stilinski, nie umiem w tagi, po polsku, sad sciles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HejterZombie/pseuds/HejterZombie
Summary: "I siedzimy naprzeciwko siebie w ciszy co jakiś czas jeden spogląda na drugiego, ale wciąż nic nie mówimy. Czuję jakby to wszystko ciągnęło się wieczność, jakbyśmy byli w tej niewygodnej pozycji całe lata świetlne. I wtedy następuje wybuch. Mój wybuch."Scott musi zrobić pierwszy krok w przepaść równocześnie ciągnąc za sobą Stilesa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelki odzew mile widziany, enjoy.

 

 

Nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru. Nie mogłem pozbyć się, myśli, że nie jesteśmy już dla siebie tym czym byliśmy jeszcze na początków studiów. To mnie zabijało i sprawiało, że z dnia na dzień ogień mojego uczucia do ciebie wygasał. Czy to tylko Twoja wina?, pewnie nie, ale wierz mi, chciałbym aby tak było. Chciałbym abyś chociaż przez chwilę był mną.

 

Bo o to jesteśmy w miejscu w którym zerwaliśmy.

 

Z miesiąc temu zapytałem czy możemy się spotkać. Nic wielkiego, poza tym – byliśmy parą już od prawie czterech lat, z małymi przerwami, więc czemu nie mielibyśmy tego zrobić. Nie tylko chciałem się spotkać, chciałem również porozmawiać. Być może gdybym skupił się na tym, czego tym razem ja bym chciał, to wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. Oczywiście na moje pytanie od razu odpisałeś, przy okazji zapytałeś tym razem Ty mnie, czy coś jest nie tak. I co miałem ci powiedzieć? Że tak, że wszystko jest nie tak, zaczynając od naszego związku? Prawdopodobnie powinienem to napisać, ale wiedziałem, że to nie rozmowa na telefon, a tym bardziej na idiotyczne smsy. I nawet jeśli coś podejrzewałeś, co chcę zrobić, nic nie powiedziałeś, a po prostu przystałeś na moją prośbę.

 

Dlaczego gdy jesteśmy obok siebie, nie umiemy skupić się na sobie wzajemnie, ale przez smsy to jesteśmy w stanie przegadać mnóstwo czasu? No tak, zawsze masz ten przeklęty telefon w ręce.

 

Przyszedłeś za wcześnie, przez co ja się spóźniłem. Jak zawsze, to dla nas typowe, ale żaden z nas nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Oboje do tego przywykliśmy tak, że śmiało mogliśmy to uznać za naszą rutynę. Wszedłem do tej małej kawiarni, a wtedy Ty wstałeś od stolika aby mnie przywitać. Przytuliłeś mnie z całej siły, przy okazji pocałowałeś mnie za uchem tak jak lubię i przez chwilę myślałem, że się rozmyślę. Przecież wciąż się kochamy, wciąż mamy wiele rzeczy wspólnych, wiemy co lubimy wzajemnie. Wszystko jest w porządku, prawda?

 

I wtedy wypuściłeś mnie ze swoich ramion, a cały czar chwili minął.

 

Usiedliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, a wtedy poczułem irracjonalną wściekłość, że między nami jest tak duża przerwa. Znienawidziłem ciebie jeszcze mocniej, ale w tym samym momencie czułem się wdzięczny losowi za to, że jednak nas rozdziela. Ty przez chwilę milczałeś, by następnie powiedzieć:

 

\- Scott, jesteś jakiś nerwowy, czy wszystko w porządku?

 

A ja słysząc Twój cichy głos poczułem jak z każdą kolejną sekundą ucieka mi grunt spod nóg. Nie wiem czy gdybym siedział obok ciebie dałbym rade powiedzieć ci wprost, że z nami koniec. Nie mógłbym patrzeć w Twoje oczy. Ba! Wciąż nie jestem pewny czy będę mógł spojrzeć w swoje odbicie lustrzane, po tym co chcę zrobić.

 

Przyszedł kelner i dał nam menu, a po chwili i on zniknął, odprowadzany przez Twoje oczy, a ja czułem jak kolejny sztylet wbija mi się w serce. Zignorowałem to, i przeglądając menu spytałem:

 

\- Jak ci minął dzień, M.?

 

Zerknąłem na ciebie przelotnie, a Ty natychmiast rozjaśniłeś się jak słońce i zacząłeś mówić. Mówiłeś jedynie o pracy i o tym co wydarzyło się na uczelni, ale nic poza tym. Nie spytałeś nawet jak mój dzień mi minął.

 

Jak zwykle.

 

Czułem się coraz bardziej niezręcznie w Twoim towarzystwie, więc zaproponowałem ci drinka.

 

\- Ja z chęcią się napije, ale Ty, Scott, i tak nic nie poczujesz, prawda?

 

Kiwnąłem jedynie machinalnie głową, wiedząc, że to był Twój standardowy przytyk. Jakbym w ogóle miał jakiś wpływ na to. Przerabialiśmy tego typu rozmowę już tysiące razy i chyba zaczynałem mieć tego wszystkiego dość. Dość bycia wilkołakiem, dość samego siebie i dość ciebie, mimo tego wszystkiego co razem przeszliśmy. A było tego sporo.

 

Oboje używamy napojów jako wymówki, by nie musieć ze sobą rozmawiać.

 

Kiedy staram się sobie przypomnieć coś o Tobie, widzę cię idącego w kierunku drzwi wpatrzonego w telefon i klikający w niego zawzięcie. Czy to był moment w którym zaczęliśmy nabierać wobec siebie dystansu? Robiłeś to tak często, że zacząłem myśleć, że robisz to tylko po to by nie musieć spędzać czasu ze mną.

 

Jednak wtedy, gdy wszystko się skończyło siedziałeś po raz pierwszy od dawna lekko pochylony w moją stronę i patrzyłeś na mnie ze spokojem, jakiego bym nie spodziewał się u Ciebie. Z kolei to wywołało we mnie presję i pewne nie zrozumiałe dla mnie uczucia, że zacząłem się zachowywać jak Ty. Wziąłem do ręki telefon i zacząłem go przeglądać, byleby nie musieć patrzeć na Ciebie.

 

Czy chciałem odepchnąć nieuniknione? Prawdopodobnie. A może miałem nadzieje, że Ty to zrobisz szybciej.

 

\- Co się dzieje, Scottie?

 

Zapytałeś spokojnie i uważny jak nigdy dotąd, a ja poczułem się jak największy drań na świecie nie odpowiadając ci nic. Czułem, że cokolwiek teraz zrobię, cokolwiek powiem, zniszczy nasz świat bezpowrotnie.

 

I nagle przypominam sobie jak się poznaliśmy, jeszcze jakie dzieci. Wtedy też patrzyłeś na mnie z taką uwagą, bo co dopiero uratowałeś mnie przed wrednymi starszymi dzieciakami, które mi dokuczały. To Ty byłeś tym silniejszym i zgrywałeś bohatera, dopóki nie stałem się tym kim jestem teraz. Wtedy to ja stałem się Twoim opiekunem, a Ty przyjąłeś to z pokorą, chociaż oboje wiemy, że nie było to zbyt proste.

 

Kochałem, nadal kocham Twoje oczy. To najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Dlatego nie umiem już spojrzeć w lustro – zbyt często widzę Twoje oczy zamiast swoich.

 

Wtedy też oblewa mnie zimny pot, ale zanim do końca spanikuję robię to co muszę. Zniżam głowę i patrząc na Twojego drinka mówię cicho:

 

\- Myślę, że musimy zerwać.

 

Świat wstrzymuje oddech. Ja zamieram, ale zamiast jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, otrzymuję cisze. Podnoszę wzrok na ciebie i widzę jak mi się przypatrujesz uważnie skanując moją twarz. Oboje milczymy musząc przetrawić to co powiedziałem.

 

I wtedy, _kurwa,_ nie wierzę, że jesteś tak piękny nawet wtedy gdy jesteś w totalnym szoku. Otwierasz swoje usta chcąc coś powiedzieć...

 

\- …

 

… i ponownie je zamykasz nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. Nie wiesz co powiedzieć.

 

Wtedy też, moje serce zaczyna tonąć i ściskać boleśnie w żalu i smutku, bo zaczynam sobie przypominać wszystkie te miłe chwile. Te momenty w których wiedziałem, że Ty, M. Stiles Stilinski jesteś dla mnie całym światem. To były też te chwile, w których wiedziałem, że i ja Tobie nie jestem obojętny. Wszystkie te chwile, monety i wspomnienia oraz uczucia zalewają mnie, a ja czuję jak zaczynam tonąć, jednak…

 

Nic nie robię.

 

Jedynie miotam się z myślami, i nerwowo skubię swoje wargi nie mogąc znieść już tej ciszy wokół nas. Jednak Ty jesteś wytrwalszy niż ja, nawet nie wiem jak to się dzieje. Jesteś tym silniejszy, Stiles.

 

I siedzimy naprzeciwko siebie w ciszy co jakiś czas jeden spogląda na drugiego, ale wciąż nic nie mówimy. Czuję jakby to wszystko ciągnęło się wieczność, jakbyśmy byli w tej niewygodnej pozycji całe lata świetlne. I wtedy następuje wybuch. Mój wybuch.

 

\- Masz zamiar coś powiedzieć?!

 

Wtedy też przerywasz kontakt wzrokowy, który utrzymywaliśmy dłuższy moment i patrząc w dół szepczesz ochryple:

 

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. - A po chwili zacząłeś powtarzać cicho i w kółko – przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam…

 

Nie powinienem być ślepy na to, ale inaczej nie potrafiłem.

 

I wtedy, cóż za ironia losu, nastąpił najgłośniejszy moment ciszy między nami. Czułem wręcz jak wwierca się ona w moje uszy nie pozostawiając żadnych złudzeń.

 

Emocje zaczęły się we mnie gotować, bo _cholera jasna!_ ,Ty przyszedłeś na gotowe, wysłuchałeś co miałem do powiedzenia. Ale ja? Ja to planowałem całymi dniami, ha! Całymi tygodniami, by zrobić to jak najdelikatniej jak potrafię. A Ty jedynie powtarzasz wciąż gdzieś za i obok siebie to pierdolone:

 

\- … przepraszam...

 

Biorę płytki oddech, by znów nie wybuchnąć, ale wtedy coś się dzieje. Dostrzegam łzy w Twoich oczach, więc chcę cie jakoś pocieszyć, jednak ty zsuwasz swoje przedramiona ze stołu mówiąc tym razem:

 

\- Nie rób tego. Zrozumiałem przekaz.

 

Jednak ty nic ponadto nie odpowiedziałeś. Mimo, że widzę jak drżą ci ręce, oraz jak sam ledwo powstrzymujesz łzy, nie mogę opanować mojego zirytowania. Odpowiedziałeś jedynie jednym słowem i czuje jak zaczynam znów tracić pozostałości mojego spokoju.

 

\- Nie możesz tak robić. Nie masz prawa nie odpowiadać na moje wiadomości, a jak już to robić to jednym słowem. Nie możesz, rozumiesz, M.?! I – zapowietrzam się na chwilę, ale zaraz znów zaczynam mówić. - I wiem, że to nie było to czego oczekiwałeś, ale chciałem po prostu się spotkać z Tobą, Stiles, zjeść razem, ale, kurwa, mam dość już tego czekania i…

 

Spojrzałeś na mnie i łapiąc mnie za rękę mówisz:

 

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że nie było ci łatwo i, że nie było mnie przy tobie i… sam już nie wiem, Scott.

 

Zjawił się kelner z naszym jedzeniem, tym razem zignorowałeś go całkowicie. Zjedliśmy, chwilę niezręcznie rozmawiając, a potem się pożegnaliśmy.

 

Tak jak zawsze.

 

Przytuliłeś mnie z całej siły drżąc nieznacznie, przy okazji pocałowałeś mnie za uchem tak jak lubię i przez chwilę myślałem, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Przecież wciąż się kochamy, wciąż mamy wiele rzeczy wspólnych, wiemy co lubimy wzajemnie. Wszystko jest w porządku, prawda?

 

Jednak nie było w porządku, bo Twoje drżenie wciąż nie ustępowało, i wystarczyła chwila, a wszystko runie jak domek z kart. Czy może już runęło?

 

I tym razem, wiem, czuje to, że nie chce cię już nigdy wypuszczać ze swoich ramion. Gdy tylko w końcu cię puszczam, czuję, że to jest ten moment, w którym moje serce się rozpada na miliony kawałeczków.

 

 

 

 

Nie mogę zliczyć ile razy wracałem do tej restauracji, siadałem przy tym stole i czekałem, aż może niespodziewanie się pojawisz i postanowisz do mnie dosiąść. Staram się na nowo powiedzieć w mojej głowie to co wtedy Tobie powiedziałem. Równocześnie żałuję, że nie dałem ci więcej czasu do namysłu, żebyś również Ty mógł coś powiedzieć w związku Nas i tego co się działo w tamtej chwili. Żałuję, również tego, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, że coś jest nie tak, że zignorowałem Twoje pytania. I zastanawiam się wciąż i wciąż, że może troszczyłeś i opiekowałeś się mną bardziej niż byłbym skłonny przyznać. Bardziej niż zauważałem. Za każdym razem do tego stolika podchodził ten sam kelner, a ja za każdym razem odtwarzałem tamten moment naszego rozstania jeszcze raz.

 

I jeszcze raz.

 

I jeszcze.

 

I jeszcze.

 

…

 

To jest właśnie miejsce w którym zerwaliśmy.

 

Chciałbym, aby potoczyło się to wszystko inaczej. Jednak… już za późno, wybacz mi.


End file.
